Fragments of Memories
by Seraphim Raven
Summary: Its been 8 years since Konoha has heard anything of the Akatsuki, Orichimaru, and Sasuke. Sakura hasn't forgotten the promise Sasuke made before he left, but did he? SasuSaku, maybe NaruHina, NejTen, ShikaIno


Hey, I'm back with another fic. This one has been on my mind since last year, and now I actually have the time to write it. Hope you like it! I'll update my other story when I finish the chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you'll be satisfied with this!

Who Are You?

In the depths of a forest, there is a young woman who was training. She appeared to be exhausted yet she continued with determination in her eyes. The sky was dark as the ominous clouds grew. The sky roared as thunder stroke. Lightning touched the ground while lighting its way.

_I have to be stronger...to show Sasuke that I'm not weak..._

The girl looked up as it started raining. Her usually pink hair got wet as she continued staring at the sky. She turned her gaze on a nearby tree. She ran toward it and punch it. The tree broke into pieces. The girl started panting as her energy was drained. Suddenly, she was knocked down to the floor by an unknown man. She groaned as she started getting up. She looked at her assailant. She saw that it was a man with long black hair in a pony tail, his face was covered by the straw hat he was wearing. He had a cloak that had red clouds on it.

''Akatsuki...'' she said in surprise as the man approached her with a katana. She did the same and waited for him to come. He ran toward her at her, surprising her with his speed. He swung his sword to hit her, but she blocked it. The man put pressure on the blade, causing Sakura's blade to come closer to her neck.

_Shit, if I didn't train so hard today, I might have a chance..._

Her blade grazed her neck as the man kept pushing his blade. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for her death. She felt the pressure stop, and a loud thud. She opened her eyes to see the man on the ground bleeding from his head. She saw another man near the body. He had his back toward her. He was in an all black attire. She couldn't see his face because of his cloak. He turned to face her. He vanished in front of her eyes. She looked around frantically as she tried to find him. She heard another loud thud, this time behind her.

She turned around and saw the man with his katana in his hand as he looked down at the body of another Akatsuki. He swung the blood off it and put it away in his sheath hidden in his cloak.

''Who are you?'' asked Sakura as she went into a defensive position with her katana out. The man turned his head toward her, yet didn't say anything.

''Answer me! Who the hell are you!'' yelled Sakura getting nervous. Yet the man continued looking at her, his face hidden in the dark cloak.

''I...don't know...'' he answered in a calm voice. His head fell a little.

''Huh? What do you mean you don't know?'' she said in a normal, curious tone. He said nothing, though it looked like he was trying to find a reasonable answer.

''I rather not say...''

''Why not? You can trust me, and you don't seem like the kind of person whose evil''

''I believe I can, but...I don't know how you would react...I don't know what I can do...''

''Oh, so you lost your memories?''

''Yes''

''Well, I'll help you!'' The man lifted his head up quickly.

''How?'' he asked.

''Well, you did help me from the Akatsuki, so I guess this is one way to repay my thanks''

''I didn't help you...''

''What?'' she asked in a surprised voice. ''S-so, y-you...''

''If I didn't save you, you would of been dead...''

''WHAT! No, I wouldn't! I could have kicked their ass without your help, thank you very much!''

''Hn...you were to weak to do so...'' he said with his arms crossed. Those words hit Sakura hard. You were to weak to do so...Sasuke had said those same words long ago. Sakura was speechless as her emotions took control.

''I could tell that you were weak...'' Sakura eyes were holding unshed tears.

''You were training...without stopping...you are a medic ninja, correct?...you of all people should know when you body needs rest...''

''H-how?...''

''I could tell...'' Sakura smiled and her tears fell, blending in with the rain.

''Why do you cry?''

''Reliving the past...'' she replied, wiping away her tears. He decided not to question her any further. He turned around and went to the body off the Akatsuki.

''What are you doing?''

''I need this as proof...''

''Proof for what?''

''To show others that the Akatsuki is nearly destroyed''

''Destroyed! Who destroyed them!'' The man turned to look at her.

''I did''

''W-what? H-how?'' If you could see his face, you would have seen a smirk.

''Simple, I killed them'' Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

''I know that, but how did you do it?'' The man picked up the corpse and let it rest on his shoulder.

''I don't think you want to know...'' Sakura grew suspicious of him.

''Do you even know what you are?''

''Yes. I am a man who got lost on the road of life, and wandered into the road of death. Now, I'm just lost, trying to find my purpose''

''Purpose?''

''If possible, I would appreciate it if you would help me regain my memories''

''Sure! I was wondering, are you going to stay in Konoha?''

''Konoha?''

''Yeah, that where I live, we we are'' The man continued looked at the ground as he thought.

''I suppose...I have no other place to go...''

''All right well, you can stay in my place if you want''

''Thank you'' He went to the other body and grabbed it by the collar.

''This man is still unconsious. He will provide use to your Hokage. Lead the way''

''Why don't you let me help you?''

''I got it. Besides, I doubt you can even walk'' Sakura pouted.

''Yes, I can. See?'' she said as she demonstrated. She was heading toward Konoha when she felt her legs give in. She fell, but her body didn't met the wet ground. Instead, she was in his arms.

''Huh?''

''Told you'' He put her behind him.

''Get on''

''Why?''

''Stop asking so many questions and get on'' When she did, he grabbed the bodies on the collar and jumped to the highest tree.

''Is that it?'' he asked pointing to a village with few people outside because of the weather.

''Yeah'' As soon as she finished her sentence, they were already at the gates. Their were a few ANBU guarding the entrance. He went foward. The two ANBU beside the gates placed their katanas in an X shape, blocking him from entering.

''State your name and purpose'' asked one in a deep, threatening voice.

''Ah, don't worry Mizuku. He's with me'' said Sakura with a smile.

''Hello Sakura, back from your training?''

''Yeah, I over did it again, but he saved me''

''From who?'' Sakura pointed at the two bodies in his hands. The ANBU's eyes widened.

''A-akatsuki...''

''Yeah, he saved me from them. I need to report this to Tsunade''

''Y-yes, please enter and thank you for saving her''

''No problem'' he said as he entered the village. When he entered, it seemed like a pleasant place.

''So, your name's Sakura?''

''Oh, yeah, hehe, forgot to tell you my name''

''You sure do forget a lot of things''

''Hey, what's that suppossed to mean?''

''Nothing''

''Hmph''

''It suits you...''

''Huh?''

''The name Sakura, it means cherry blossom. It suits you. Its...nice...''

''Thank you'' she said with a smile and a blush.

''Hn'' _He sounds familiar..._

''Oh, look! The cherry blossoms are growing!''

''Of course it would. Its Sakura season''

''I know that, but they haven't been growing since 7 years ago''

''Why?''

''I don't know...''

''Which way?''

''To what?''

''To the Hokage. Damn, you really forgetful''

''Hey! Its that way'' she said pointing to a tall tower. (A/N:Forgive me if its wrong, which it probably is, but I don't know what it looks like. I watch the episodes on cartoon network, no manga unfortuantely) He jumped up to the rooftops and ran toward the tower.

''Hey! Slow down! Your gonna make me fall!''

''Well, that's not my problem. Hold on'' Sakura punched him on the head playfully. His head was turned to the side from the impact.

''Ow''

''Good, you deserve that'' As soon as she said that he ran at an even faster pace and jumping even higher. Sakura screamed the entire way to the tower. Sakura's hair was a mess.

''Look what you did!'' she said loud enough for anyone to hear.

''Heh, it looks better that way''

''Hmph'' She messed up her hair up even more but somehow it was straight again. She stuck her tongue at him.

''Hn''

''Let's go in already, I'm gonna catch a cold''

''Well, whose the idiot who went out training for god knows how long?'' Sakura glared at him. She caught a glimpse of his face, only seeing his smirk. They entered the tower and met Shizune.

''Hi, Shizune!'' The said woman looked up.

''Sakura! Where the hell where you! Tsunade's going to kill you!''

''Eh heh...well,...you see...''

''She was out training for long time. She was exhausted yet she persisted. Akatsuki came here to either kill her or come to attack the village. I killed one and knocked out the other. Now, we're here because I thought the Hokage would want information out of him and proof that most of the Akatsuki is nearly destroyed'' He said cutting in. Shizune blinked her eyes a few times.

''Who are you?'' He fell silent.

''Heh, long story. Where's Tsunade?'' said Sakura. Shizune eyed Sakura suspiciously.

''Lucky for you, she's here to scold you''

''Crap''

''Yeah, now go, and here'' said Shizune as she handed Sakura a bucket of water. Sakura whined, knowing what is going to happen. He opened the door that lead to the Hokage's office. It was full of papers and sake bottles.

''Well, isn't this surprising?'' he said looking for the Hokage. He found her sitting in chair, her head resting on her arms on the desk, sleeping. In her hands was an empty sake bottle.

''That's...the Hokage?''

''Yeah, the one and only Tsunade, my mentor''

''Interesting. I wonder if you got any qualities from her'' Sakura glared at the back of the hood he was wearing. Sakura threw the water onto Tsunade, yet she didn't wake up. Sakura sighed.

''TSUNADE! YOUR OUT OF SAKE!'' yelled Sakura. This woke up the Hokage.

''NOOOOOOO!'' she yelled, wide awake. Sakura started laughing.

''Sakura! Where the hell were you! I told you there was going to be a storm so you shouldn't train! And I told you that their could be people who might want to kill you! And...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU CARRYING SAKURA! SAKURA DID YOU PICK HIM UP ON YOUR WAY!''

''No, she didn't. I did''

''WHAT!''

''No, Tsunade! That way! He means that he saved me!''

''From what?'' He threw the bodies on the floor.

''Akatsuki'' he said. Tsunade's eyes widened.

''T-they were this close?''

''Yes, they attacked her when she was training. Unfortunately for her, she was too exhausted to defend herself, so I interfered''

''By yourself?'' she asked in surprise.

''Yes. One is dead, but the other is unconsious. I thought that he might be of some use to you''

''H-how? W-why?''

''I did what was necessary''

''Wait...who are you?'' she asked getting the idea that he did this for a reason other than saving Sakura. His head fell a little.

''Hey, Tsunade don't worry. He's a good guy. He saved me and the village from them''

''But why? Most people who know the Akatsuki don't to be involved with them. Yet, you risked your life trying to save her. Tell me, why?'' He continued to stay silent. The two medic ninjas waited for their answer. Sakura especially, because Tsunade brought up a good point.

''Because...she looked familiar...''

''Familiar? You lost your memories?''

''Yes...''

''Do you know how? What made Sakura familiar to you?''

''No...her voice was...very familiar...'' Sakura got off his back, but landed on her back for her legs were still too weak. He turned his attention toward Sakura. He knelt down as she got up. He put out his fingerless gloved hands near her legs. He concentrated a large amount of chakra in his hands. What was strange about it though, it was black chakra mixed with red. He poured the chakra into her legs.

''There. Now you can walk'' He said standing up. Sakura decided to see if he wasn't lying. He told the truth. for she could actually stand.

''How'd you do that? Your not a medic'' He shrugged.

''Its one of the few things Iremember to do''

Sakura was staring at what she thought was his eyes.

''What?'' he asked.

''Show me your face'' she said in a serious tone.

''I told you already, I don't know how you would react''

''I just want to see your face...I want to know if your him...''

''I can't...I don't know what I have done in the past...I don't know if I had harmed you...or if I will...''

''Please, I just want to see...'' she backed him into a corner. Her hands grabbed the sides of the hood, yet he made no move to stop her. She pulled back the hood, her emerald eyes meeting onyx, those eyes she could never forget.

''Sasuke...''

* * *

Amaterasu: Don't like it much, but I wanted to get it out. Its not that good because it wasn't edited by AznIllusion. When it is, I'll change it, so make sure you reread it. By the way, is there anyone who would like to be my beta reader? I already have AznIllusion, but I want another for just in case he/she can't do it.

Amaterasu out


End file.
